


Capire la situazione e ideare una stradegia

by Enid_Black



Series: Traduzioni [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby!Capitan America, Baby!Vedova Nera, Chi cavolo ha lasciato soli Emma e Oliver per più di 30 secondi, Crack, Fluff, Fluff da carie, Gen, M/M, baby!avengers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot Bunny!</p>
<p>Emma e Oliver sono fan degli Avengers, Emma è una piccola Vedova Nera e Ollie ama Capitan America (perché gli ricorda il suo Papo John). Hanno anche dei mini costumi *____*</p>
<p>Hydra sta per mettere i suoi tentacoli sui biscotti di Mrs Hudson, ma i nostri supereroi lo impediranno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capire la situazione e ideare una stradegia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assess the situation and put together a stradegy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817777) by [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black). 



> Ispirato a questo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTCKgoqwuS4
> 
> E di nuovo grazie a NepturnalHarianne che mi ha betato anche la versione in italiano :D :D

“Emma, appettami!” il lamento di Oliver veniva dalla cucina. Stava cercando di indossare un cappuccio blu con una “a” in stampatello minuscolo sulla fronte, che però continuava a rimanere incastrato nei suoi ricci. La bimba, i capelli biondi tirati su in una coda di cavallo e con una cintura e dei polsini gialli che spiccavano sui suoi vestiti neri, tornò nell’altra stanza ed aiutò suo cugino a mettersi quella roba, infilando ogni riccio ribelle sotto la cuffia.

“ _Vedova Nera_ , Cap. Sono Vedova Nera, cerca di usare i nostri nomi in codice, altrimenti tutti i cattivi in città sapranno chi siamo.” Disse, molto, molto seriamente. Oliver annuì solennemente.

“Roger,” rispose, “qual è la nostra missione?” chiese poi.

“I miei contatti mi hanno detto che la signora H ha fatto i biscotti.” Emma iniziò a raccontare, prontamente e impettita.

“Mmmh, biscotti…” Oliver si leccò i baffi, distraendosi per un secondo. Emma gli batté le mani davanti agli occhi (aveva provato a schioccare le dita, ma non era ancora riuscita a capire come fare, quindi aveva deciso che battere le mani sarebbe bastato) e recuperò l’attenzione di Oliver.

“Concentrati, Cap. La nostra missione è recuperare i biscotti, ma la porta è sotto sorveglianza, un agente di Hydra tiene la signora H in ostaggio.” Emma aggiunse, scura in volto, imitando l’espressione di suo padre ogni volta che parlava di lavoro con lo zio Sherlock. Oliver si portò le mani al volto.

“No… dobbiamo salvarli, eh, salvarla.” Disse, preoccupato. Per i biscotti, ovviamente, la signora H era perfettamente in grado di difendersi, di solito.

“Sì, dobbiamo salvarla. Ma dobbiamo stare molto attenti,” ripeté Emma, serissima. “Devi escogitare un piano, Cap.” Oliver annuì e si portò le mani, palmo contro palmo, contro la bocca e il naso (la stessa posizione di riflessione che assumeva suo padre).

“Devo solo capire la situazione, e ideare una stradegia…” iniziò.

“Strategia,” Emma lo corresse.

“StraTEgia, grazie. Cosa sappiamo? Chi è il nemico?” chiese Oliver, sedendosi sul pavimento e guardando Emma, in attesa di dettagli.

“C’è un uomo, ha i capelli scuri e la barba, ed è molto cattivo. È stato mandato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. per recuperare i biscotti, ma non sanno che è un agente doppiogiochista. Si mangerà tutti i biscotti se non lo fermiamo.” 

“Ahia, avrà il mal di pancia se li mangia tutti.” Disse Ollie, ormai esperto dopo aver mangiato lui stesso troppi biscotti. I mal di pancia non erano divertenti, aveva scoperto.

“Non è proprio quello il punto,” disse Emma, cercando di riportare Oliver sull’argomento in questione. Suo cugino era davvero un genio (non che la cosa avesse sorpreso nessuno), ma tendeva a distrarsi con pochissimo. “È a casa della signora H, ora! Cosa facciamo, Cap?” lo incoraggiò. Oliver la guardò, il viso in un’espressione determinata, e annuì. 

“È di sotto. Non possiamo entrare in casa della signora H, e non voglio far confusione, lei si arrabbia sennò. Possiamo fare una trappola fuori dalla porta… Abbiamo bisogno di corde, tante corde!” esclamò.

“Abbassa la voce!” Emma sibilò, “Ci sentirà se gridi il nostro piano così,” aggiunse. Oliver si tappò la bocca con le mani e poi mugolò qualcosa a bassa voce. Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, Emma si allungò e scostò le mani di Oliver dalla bocca. “Ripeti?”

“Dicevo, _Vedova Nera_ , che abbiamo bisogno di bastoni dove fissare la corda e dei blocchi per tenere i bastoni su, così possiamo tendere la corda tra di essi e farlo inciampare.” Emma rivolse un sorriso radioso ad Oliver.

“Cap, è geniale!” quello che era visibile del viso di Oliver sotto il cappuccio si tinse di rosso al complimento. I bambini si misero al lavoro. Emma trovò delle corde nella confusione della camera dei suoi zii, Oliver prese il vecchio bastone in alluminio di John e un ombrello che Mycroft aveva lasciato una volta, poi prese tutti i suoi cubi con le lettere dalla scatola dei giochi e li mise in una borsa con le immagini di Sesame Street. Oliver esaminò con attenzione tutte le cose che avevano raccolto e annuì in approvazione.

Adesso, dovevano affrontare il loro peggior nemico.

Le scale.

Con tutti gli oggetti raccolti di fronte a loro, Emma ed Oliver, scusate, Vedova Nera e Capitan America osservarono le scale con attenzione. C’erano diciassette scalini senza moquette e il quinto dall’alto cigolava sul lato destro. Oliver li guardò per qualche momento, immerso nei suoi pensieri

“So cosa possiamo fare. Scivoleremo giù sul sedere, così non faremo rumore e potremo portare tutto. Io prendo i blocchi ed il bastone, riesci a portare l’ombrello e la corda?” Chiese. Emma annuì. Andò per prima, il più silenziosamente possibile, evitando gli scalini rumorosi ed arrivando in fondo praticamente senza problemi. Oliver ci mise un po’ di più, il bastone stava per scivolargli, ma la strinse e riuscì a finire la discesa. Per fortuna il suo scudo era fissato sulla schiena. Una volta al piano terra, arrivarono in punta di piedi alla porta. Oliver fece cenno ad Emma di aprire l’ombrello e di metterlo rivolto verso il basso ad un lato della porta. Una volta fatto ciò, lui prese i blocchi e riempì l’ombrello rovesciato, Poi si guardò intorno per un secondo, sorridendo.   
Emma, seguendo il suo sguardo, lo imitò. Entrambi andarono a prendere il portaombrelli che era accanto al portone e assieme lo trascinarono il più silenziosamente possibile sull’altro lato della porta. Era piuttosto pesante, ma loro erano supereroi, potevano farcela. Oliver infilò il bastone nel porta ombrelli ed Emma iniziò a fare giri di corta tra esso e l’ombrello, distribuendo nodi così come le pareva più opportuno, creando una trappola sulla soglia.

“Perfetto,” sussurrò Oliver alla cugina. “Adesso, quando uscirà, inciamperà. Tu prendi i biscotti e io gli salterò sopra.” Le disse. Emma scosse il capo.

“No, è meglio se io lo tengo giù e tu prendi i biscotti. Li difenderai meglio con lo scudo,” disse.   
Oliver annuì e ognuno si nascose da un lato della porta, dietro la trappola di fortuna. Attesero per un paio di minuti, poi udirono delle voci proprio dietro la porta, e qualche secondo dopo si aprì. Anderson fu il primo ad uscire, il contenitore dei biscotti tenuto tra le mani, e immancabilmente inciampò nelle corde. Sbracciò sgraziatamente in aria, il contenitore coi biscotti lanciato verso l’alto in una traiettoria a parabola, che fu prontamente intercettata da Oliver usando lo scudo (uno zainetto di peluche) per attutire la caduta e non danneggiare il contenitore (né spargere biscotti sul pavimento, sarebbe davvero stato un peccato). Anderson provò a recuperare l’equilibrio, ma proprio mentre stava per riuscirci, anche se era ancora intrecciato alle corte, Emma saltò dal suo angolo con un movimento particolarmente aggraziato e si aggrappò al suo collo, usando la forza e la velocità acquisite per girare attorno all’uomo ed atterrare sulla sua schiena, facendolo inciampare nuovamente e cadere a terra. Anderson riuscì a malapena a non sbattere il naso a terra, parandosi con le mani, con Emma seduta sulla sua schiena che rivolgeva un sorriso estasiato ad un serissimo e determinato mini Capitan America. 

“Pa… Agente Coulson, è un agente dell’Hydra, voleva mangiarsi tutti i biscotti da solo!” Gridò prontamente Oliver, vedendo Sherlock, con un sopracciglio sollevato ed un quasi sorriso che gli minacciava le labbra, proprio dietro ad Anderson. Dietro di lui Lestrade, sorpreso e non altrettanto in grado di mantenere una faccia seria, iniziò a tossire sospettosamente nascosto dalla manica della giacca. Aveva anche gli occhi lucidi. Anderson gemette dal pavimento, cercò poi di alzarsi ma Emma fu rapida ad assestargli un calcetto sul fianco.

“Stai giù, feccia dell’Hydra,” incalzò, arrabbiata. Anderson decise che non ne valeva la pena e rimase sul pavimento, optando per chiedere aiuto.

“Greg, potresti togliere la progenie del tuo uomo _dalla mia schiena_ , per favore?” E qui, Lestrade perse il controllo e sghignazzò.

“Papà!!” Emma gridò, girandosi verso la porta, “Thor, non puoi ridere ora, _lo devi catturare, è un agente dell’Hydra_!” Nel frattempo, la signora Hudson era apparsa sulla soglia con la macchina fotografica e stava scattando foto su foto. John doveva vedere la scena. Sherlock si schiarì la voce, probabilmente cercando di nascondere una risata, e si accovacciò a terra. Osservò la fune ed i blocchi, ora sparsi sul pavimento, con l’ombrello che rotolava su un fianco. Vide il porta ombrelli rovesciato con il vecchio bastone di John ancora dentro. 

“Molto furbo, Capitano, i blocchi erano un buon piano. Ottimo lavoro, Vedova Nera, i nodi sono perfetti e lo schema della corda è… intrappolante.” Disse, molto serio e guardando ogni bambino negli occhi. Entrambi sorrisero felici. “Anche se, sono un po’ deluso dalla vostra mancanza di fiducia in me.” Aggiunse, e lo guardarono interrogativi. “Anche se in passato quest’uomo ha in effetti scelto di allearsi con le persone sbagliate, non gli permetterei di entrare nel nostro covo se fosse ancora dalla parte di Hydra. Lavora per lo Shield da mesi ormai, e tutto ciò è stato tenuto nascosto solo perché lavorava sotto copertura.” Aggiunse. Oliver ed Emma iniziarono a guardare l’uomo con aria colpevole. “Non avreste potuto saperlo, però, quindi non farò rapporto a Nick Fury se voi lo aiuterete ad alzarsi, gli ridarete i biscotti e gli chiederete scusa. Giusto, Anderson, non ti arrabbierai…” disse in un tono leggermente minaccioso. Anderson gemette di nuovo dal pavimento, mentre gli sghignazzi di Greg si trasformavano in una risata piena.

“Non mi arrabbierò e non dirò niente a Fury, _ma lasciatemi alzare_!” Disse. Emma si affrettò a scendere dalla sua schiena, sempre con grazia, e disfece un nodo che fece cadere tutta la corda a terra, liberando i piedi dell’uomo, quindi lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

“Scusa, Philip. Non lo faremo più, promesso,” disse, guardandolo dal basso all’alto con un accenno di broncio e grandi, innocenti occhi blu. Philip era perfettamente consapevole che quell’espressione era solo un trucco per farlo cedere, ma la sua voce era sincera, quindi l’uomo accettò le scuse. Oliver si fece avanti, porgendogli il contenitore di biscotti.

“Scusa, signor Philip… non lo faremo di nuovo, parola d’onore,” disse. Philip Anderson non aveva mai ricevuto in vita sua alcun tipo di scusa da Sherlock, ma ora, in meno di due minuti, era stato difeso da Sherlock stesso e aveva ricevuto le scuse sincere (Oliver era quasi sempre sincero, come suo padre, ma meno tagliente) dal figlio. Accettò anche le sue scuse e si trovò quasi a cadere di nuovo quando i due bambini lo abbracciarono di slancio. No, non era una lacrima quella che gli usciva dall’occhio, nossignore, era sudore per lo sforzo, e faceva caldo, e… oooh, chi voleva prendere in giro, questi bambini lo avevano in pugno.

“Va bene, ragazzi, solo… non lo rifate. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto farsi davvero male.” Disse loro, accovacciandosi a terra e dando loro delle pacche leggere sulla schiena.

“Ha ragione.” La voce di Greg era strana, quindi si schiarì la gola. “Ha ragione, ragazzi, sappiamo che non volevate far male a nessuno, ma questi giochi sono pericolosi. Pensate, e se fosse stata la signora Hudson la prima ad uscire dalla porta? Si sarebbe potuta fare seriamente male. Non fatelo ancora, chiaro? Non saremo così clementi la prossima volta.” Aggiunse, usando la sua migliore “voce da poliziotto”.

“Sì, papà…” disse Emma, nello stesso momento in cui Oliver mormorò

“Sì, zio Greg.” Entrambi molto mortificati.

“Adesso, rimettiamo tutto a posto e andiamo al Met, va bene?” disse Sherlock. Emma e Oliver si guardarono: _amavano_ andare al Met. “No, non ci sono casi,” aggiunse, e i bambini si imbronciarono, delusi, “ma ci sono i biscotti e la torta. È il compleanno di Sally.” I cugini sorrisero di nuovo e corsero a riordinare il pavimento, mentre Sherlock portava tutto al piano di sopra e Lestrade lo seguiva tenendo i bambini per mano sulle scale. Emma e Oliver decisero di non cambiarsi in abiti civili, d’altronde, tutti i loro amici supereroi sarebbero stati là, mantenere le loro identità segrete non importava. Quello che importava era la sconfitta di Hydra e che i biscotti (e la signora Hudson) fossero salvi. E avrebbero potuto raccontare ai loro amici quanto erano stati coraggiosi e intelligenti!


End file.
